


Yuno and Asta

by Cosmic_Flame



Series: Black Clover: Yuno and Asta stories [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Flame/pseuds/Cosmic_Flame
Summary: Stories of Yuno and Asta and their 'romantic' relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/gifts).



> To the lovely RubyLeaf and their amazing fanfiction, It Ain't Over Till It's Over.
> 
> Takes place after Asta gets his grimoire.

Yuno was in his room, thinking about what he said to Asta previously. He didn't understand why he was being so pessimistic concerning Asta's future but Yuno didn't want to see the fall out when Asta realized that he couldn't be Wizard King. 

It was better now that Yuno tried to get across Asta's head that he wasn't his rival, that they weren't equal. 

At least that's what he thought when those words left his mouth. 

_You aren't my rival._

Seeing that dejected face on Asta's face almost made him want to take back the words he just said. He wanted to make it up to him. Wanted to hold Asta's face in between his hands and try to stop the light of hope from leaving his eyes. 

But he didn't.

Instead, he just walked away from Asta and everyone in the room. Others might think he was oozing smugness over the fact that he just got the Four Leaf Clover grimoire but in fact, he was just trying to leave so he wouldn't look at the face of rejection that blossomed on Asta's face. 

And maybe that's why he didn't notice the mage that attacked him. Maybe his thoughts of regret and self-hatred made him lose track of his surroundings. 

For a moment Yuno thought that this was it. He barely proved to everyone that despite being a poor orphan that he still had a shoot. He was gonna prove to everyone that Asta and he could have a future, even if Yuno had to do it for the both of them. 

And then the impossible happened. 

Asta came running in, his loud voice giving away his position immediately. For a moment a surge of fear filled his heart and he thought that he was going to see Asta die a horrible death caused by his inability to understand how underpowered he really is.

But Asta will always be Asta. 

Just like when they were kids Asta surprised him. A grimoire appeared before him and he defeated the mage in one move. 

How could Yuno think that Asta was weak? Didn't Asta protect him from a robber? Wasn't Asta his best friend since birth?

So the only way Yuno could express his thanks to Asta was to admit that Asta was his rival, and maybe Asta could understand that he was also his closest friend.

But maybe that feeling included another emotion, an emotion that began to take root as they were heading home.

Yuno reached toward his lips, grazing them with his fingers.

He didn't know what to feel about it.  

~~~

Asta was skipping back to the orphanage, a wide grin on his face and starry eyes. 

He finally had a grimoire! He knew he was going to get one it was just shy to come to him that's all. 

And as an added bonus Yuno admitted to being his rival, which Asta knew the whole time but it was nice for Yuno to feel the same way. 

Asta looked to his side, head tilted as he gave Yuno a wide grin. 

And Yuno smiled back. 

But instead of feeling like always Asta felt little butterflies twist in his stomach as if they were trying to fly out. 

Asta's smile almost fell from his face but he kept it in place. He didn't want Yuno to think that Asta was feeling bad. 

"Hey Yuno, isn't great that I have a grimoire now!" asked Asta, his voice slightly pitched. 

Yuno side-glanced Asta a little bit. Asta kept a smile on his face, trying not to let his awkwardness show. 

"Yeah it is great, you are finally equal in me in something."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean," yelled Asta.

"Well," Yuno began a smirk playing on his lips, "In the height category we can agree that you are nowhere close to my level."

"It's not my fault you are freakishly tall and handso...ummm" 

Asta hesitated, his cheeks aflame as he let that word almost get out.

Yuno, however, wasn't noticing the turmoil that Asta was going through. He kept walking, stopping only when he felt the absence of Asta's body next to me. 

"Asta?" Yuno asked as he turned around. 

Asta was looking anywhere but Yuno. His legs playfully kicking up the dirt.

"Hey Yuno," Asta began, "I haven't gotten congratulations for my grimoire and neither have you. Wouldn't it be nice if we gave each other our gifts of congrats?"

Asta smiled up at Yuno, but his smile was less sure than usual. 

"Asta what are you talking about?" Yuno asked in exasperation.

Before Yuno had a chance to register what was happening Asta stepped forward and rose up on his tiptoes, his lips grazing Yuno's cheeks. 

Yuno froze, unable to actually believe what was happening. It has been years since Asta and he have kissed, and those kisses were childhood kisses that held no deeper meaning. 

After a second Asta returned back to the ground, a shy smile on his face.

"There you go, just like Sister Lily used to do to us when we were little kids," Asta nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks bright red as he stared at the ground.

Yuno noticed Asta's awkwardness, but he wasn't one to let himself get won so he leaned down and kissed Asta's cheek. 

However, Asta turned around half way so instead of kissing Asta's cheeks Yuno kissed his lips.

Both of them had their eyes opened in shock and when they pulled away both had their cheeks bright red, Asta more than Yuno. 

"We should head home, Father and Sister Lily will be waiting to congratulate us," muttered Yuno as he tried to compose himself.

"Ye-yeah" croaked Asta as he nervously touched his lips, a smile fighting its way out. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sister Lily how do you know that you like someone from a kiss!"

"Uh, well-wait Asta why are you asking?"

Asta's face was more flushed than normal. Sister Lily didn't know what exactly Asta wanted to know about such an  _intimate_ action. She just hoped he wasn't asking in relation to her. 

She was still waiting for Asta to answer her question. He was muttering underneath his breath and she didn't have the heart to tell him to speak up. He just looked too embarrassed. 

"Well...you must know that I have no knowledge concerning that area. I am a nun after all. But I am wondering Asta do you like someone?"

"Umm you see there's a person," Asta began, scratching the back of his head as he tried to avoid looking Sister Lily in the face.

"And we've kissed before. As kids! Nothing bad!" yelled Asta as he tried to reassure Sister Lily of his virtue, "It's just that we recently you know, kissed, and I might have, umm liked it more than I thought."

Asta voiced trailed off, embarrassment taking control of his voice. 

Sister Lily meanwhile was smiling at the image of her little Asta growing up and finally giving up on her and liking other people her age.

"Hmmm, well if I was you, Asta, I would talk to this person and try to tell them my feelings-"

"But that's the problem!" exclaimed Asta as he interrupted Sister Lily, "I don't know if I liked the kiss or if I like the person!"

"Well, why can't it be both?"

Asta's face became dumbfounded and then he started to space out as if thinking about the implications of Sister Lily's words. 

"But how will I know for sure," Asta questioned Sister Lily, his face filled with anguish. 

Looking at Asta Sister Lily was reminded just how young Asta really is. He was only fifteen and never had an interest in other people since he was so preoccupied with trying to become Wizard King. 

From his bright red cheeks to his fidgeting body, to his shining eyes. 

The first think Sister Lily could think about was that Asta looked so cute and innocent. 

"I guess you just have to figure it out normally like everyone else," Sister Lily said with a slight smile on her face, "Let me ask you something, Asta. How do you feel when you are around her?"

"Those your heart beat faster when you are with them? Do they make you smile and laugh? Or do they make you a better person?"

Asta was nodding his head furiously alongside everything Sister Lily was saying, "Yes! How did you know, I thought you said that you had no experience in this area?"

"That doesn't mean that I don't understand these types of things. I am older than you."

"So," began Sister Lily, "What are you going to do?"

Asta stood up straight with a wide smile on his face, his eyes shining, "I am going to talk to Yuno and figure out if he feels the same way!"

Asta then ran off towards the orphanage hoping to find Yuno not preoccupied.

"Yuno..." Sister Lily said dumbfounded. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Asta ran into the orphanage almost crashing into the door in his haste to open it. He lost equilibrium for a second, the floor rising up to meet his face. Thankfully, he was still holding onto the door so he didn't lose his balance so much that he hit the ground. 

He ran down the hallway. Hopefully, Yuno would be in his room alone and he and Asta could have a talk about what happened a couple days ago. 

He pushed upon the door, panting slightly from the run, "Yuno I have to talk to you about what happened a couple days ago!"

Yuno was reading his grimoire on the bed, little wisps of airs floating around him. 

"What exactly do you want to talk about?"

Asta closed the door and locked it, the sound of the lock making Yuno stiffen up. They weren't allowed to lock the doors, so this must be serious if Asta was brave enough to lock the door. 

Yuno put his grimoire to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him as an invitation for Asta to sit next to him. 

Asta swallowed nervously and stepped closer to the bed. He sat on the edge, aware of the distance between him and Yuno. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yuno asked as he looked down at Asta.

"Do you like me!" Asta blurted out loud. 

"What," asked Yuno, "Of course I do your my closest friend and-"

"No, no, no. Not that way," interrupted Asta, his hands moving in front of him as he tried to tell Yuno to stop, "I mean like more than friends, like you know like-like,"

"Asta what exactly are you trying to say."

"I want to kiss you again," Asta said, his face determined as he looked at Yuno, "I-I want to kiss you on the lips again. It felt nice."

"Oh," Yuno responded, his gaze wandering towards Asta's lips. He stopped himself from letting them find their target. 

He coughed out loud, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness of the situation. 

"Why should I let you kiss me again?" Yuno questioned. 

"Because!" Asta said loudly, his voice drifting into quieter tones as he continued, "because I want to know if I am nervous around you because of the kiss our because of you."

"So you want us to kiss again so you know which is which?" questioned Yuno. 

"Yes exactly!" Asta exclaimed, "If it's just a kiss then I won't feel weird around you after, well I think,"

Yuno looked at Asta in exasperation, his own heart beating faster inside his chest. So Asta was going through the same turmoil as he was. Maybe it was normal to feel this way then. 

"Okay," Yuno said, "How should we start?"

Instead of responding Asta just got on the bed more comfortably so that his torso was facing Yuno. He then leaned forward and kissed Yuno on his lips, his whole body tense from nerves. 

"So," whispered Asta, his breath ghosting Yuno's lips, "How was it?"

Yuno stared at Asta's face and how pink dusted his face, his lips more wet than normal. He swallowed, trying to keep his composure. 

"I think we should try again since your kiss was so bad," Yuno said softly.

Asta didn't even try to argue against the comment. He just nodded his head in determination and got prepared to lean in. However, Yuno stopped him by placing a hand on his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. 

Asta lashes fluttered, his face flushing from the intimate contact. 

The feelings that Sister Lily told him were coming back tenfold, making his chest tight in anticipation. 

Yuno then leaned in, his lips touching Asta's. However, unlike before they stayed kissing, their lips lightly pressed. 

Yuno pushed closer, his other hand inching toward Asta to wrap around his waist. 

Asta squeaked in surprise, his mouth opening slightly and Yuno's tongue pressed inside. Both boys froze in shook, not prepared for the weird sensation. 

Before Yuno could move away, Asta grabbed Yuno's shirt and kept them closer, trying to tell Yuno that he didn't want to stop. 

Yuno understood exactly what Asta was trying to do and didn't stop and kept kissing me, his tongue caressing the inside of Asta's mouth. 

Asta let Yuno take control, liking how nice it felt to be wrapped around Asta's arms. 

As Yuno kept kissing he kept moving Asta more and more until eventually, Asta was laying on the bed with Yuno hovering over him. 

Yuno moved his hands toward Asta's hair, petting and caressing him and they kissed. Asta wiggled from the ministrations, not used to all this affection being directed at him. His hands held on to Yuno's shirt, unsure what to do with them. 

All of a sudden a loud bang broke the boys apart. They both turned their heads quickly to the where the sound came from. 

From the door there stood Sister Lily and some of the kids who were trying to peer into the room around her. 

"Asta...Yuno... what are you two doing," she said with a slight hint of shock. 

Asta was bright red, and all the words that were leaving his mouth came out as gibberish. He quickly moved out from underneath Yuno who was also embarrassed, his body stiff. 

"Oh Sister Lily! Asta and me- we were just...you see you know how I asked for advice and- then I thought to see if the feeling was still there...not that we were gonna do anything besides a simple kiss! Its just that- one thing led to another-and Yuno so handsome you know and...umm,"

"I and Asta were kissing," Yuno said quickly, his voice higher pitched than normal. 

"Yuno!" Asta yelled as he started to shake Yuno's shoulder in embarrassment, "Don't just- Sister Lily is here and the kids!"

"Oh are you and Yuno dating Asta?" one of the kids asked, their head popping out from the side of Sister Lily's skirt. 

Asta stumbled in his response, shaking his head furiously in denial. 

"Yes," Yuno responded, his face bright red. 

"Yuno stop talking!" yelled Asta in embarrassment and exasperation as he turned his attention back to Yuno. 

"Oh I see," muttered Sister Lily a smile now blossoming on her face, "Well I am happy for you two but you know what this means. You two have to get the  _talk_ ,"

Both Asta and Yuno stilled in fear. They knew what the talk was and they were not ready for that. 


End file.
